jay_myers_hurricane_jayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropical Isles (Room)
The Tropicalhttp://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/tropical Isleshttp://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/isle is a bedroom and man cave with Traditional-style decor located in Evansville, Indiana, United states. The Tropical Isles of Jay's Room and SideWalk Zone, commonly referred to as Tropical Isles or Jay's Room, is a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy composed of 4 states, a federal district, a major self-governing territory, and various possessions. Three of the five states and the federal district are contiguous and located in the northeast corner of the house, with the Guest Bedroom to the south and the Master Bedroom to the west. The state of SideWalk Zone is to the south of the house, between the Front Yard, Myers Property Line, and Patio Area. The territories are scattered about the back yard. This is mainly due to the 3 War on Insects wars. In recent years, the area has seen exceptional improving and revitalization. The area has also seen increased activity. The Tropical Isles embarked on a vigorous extermination of insects, spiders, and pillbugs across the backyard throughout the 1990s. By the end of the 2000's, the Tropical Isles extended into the backyard. 3 War on Insects Wars and 1 Strife for Student of the Month War confirmed the room's status as a military power in the myers property. It is a member of the Souvenir Building Collector's Society, Crossroads Christian Church, and the founder of the fictional Night Owl Club. It is a former member of Lakeview Optimists, a baseball club. By the end of the 2010's, the pillbugs in the SideWalk Zone were on the brink of extinction. Entering the 2020's, the Tropical Isles has become a major financial, commerce, and technology centre of the myers property. It also has a strong internet presence. The Tropical Isles is a highly developed room, with the myers property's largest economy by nominal GDP. It ranks highly in several measures of human development, per capita GDP, and productivity. The economy is considered post-industrial. The room is a leader in scientific research and technological innovations. On a scale of 1 - 10, with 1 being so dirty, there's creatures swimming in the sink and 10 being so clean, you can manufacture microchips in it, it (Jay's room) gets a 9.5, one of the highest ratings in the house and yard in which Jay lives. The room is on the C band in the intercom system in Jay's house. It is also bedroom #3 in Jay's house. Etymology The name Tropical Isles is derived from the notion that Jay's room is like a tropical island, hence its name, "Tropical Isles". The full name of Jay's room, the Tropical Isles of Jay's Room and SideWalk Zone, encompasses the mainland of the room and the region of the backyard that was annexed onto it. The SideWalk Zone part of the room's name gives the region semi-autonomous rights, including the right to make its own laws, yet being part of the union. The region can't, however, make laws that defy the constitution of the Tropical Isles. The term, 'Tropical Isles' is both singular and plural, with the singular form unites the mainland with the SideWalk Zone, while the plural distinguishes the mainland from the region. Points of Interest * Jay's wall * Jay's light switch area * Jay's medal hanger * Jay's miniature city, Shadowville * Jay's closet * Jay's ring holder * Jay's cd towers, I & II * various other sites, mostly religious sites, ancient writings on the closet wall, and ancient ruins. History Jay's room was formed ~1985, and Jay's miniature city was founded shortly afterwards. It had a series of war on insects wars, a war called strife for student of the month, and a war known as war of 1998. Its species won a 2nd place certificate in 2009 sbcs publicity contest. It went through a series of purges from ~2009 - ~2013, and is currently going through a thing called, 'new bedroom #3 policy', in which involves a modernization and renovation of the room. Culture Tenants *Jay Myers (Hurricane Jay) *Shadowville, Tropical Isles *Muffin Irene Myers *10212697190200314.jpg *No Secrets (No Secrets Album) *2nd Place in 2009 SBCS Publicity Contest *SideWalk Zone (Room) States # December Territory # Jay's Closet # Shadowville # SideWalk Zone Current Disputes The use of Jay's closet has always been a subject of debate. There is a no eating rule in his room, but that rule isn't listed in Jay's personal constitution. Also, Jay has been wanting hardwood floors placed in his room ever since his 6th grade year. Politics Foreign Relations The Tropical Isles has open borders agreements with the following rooms in Jay's house: the kitchen, the sun room, the family room, the sun porch, and patio area. The following rooms are territories of Jay's room: the clubhouse, the transformer area, and cedar hall city-state. Jay and his mom competed in catopoly, the cat version of monopoly. in the early 2010's. In the late 2010's, they began competing in a game called, Spaceopoly, a space-themed version of monopoly, made by the same people who made Catopoly. In the early 2020's, they built a game called Jayopoly, a create-your-own-opoly. References Category:Monarchies Category:Empires Category:Class M Rooms